dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor
Trevor is one of the Dark Lords of the DK universe and a prominent member of both the Hivemind and the Lich Guild. Trevor is the single most evil entity in the DK universe that is known, outpacing even his creators, Becky P. Sucrose and the DMV. He was considered the main antagonist of the multiverse until Anthony Usurped him and became the Goddess of Feminism. Background Trevor began existence in a previous incarnation of the DK universe known as the Bloatfly Universe where he was a God known as Based Tendo. For unknown reasons the residents of that universe removed Based Tendo from his seat in heaven and stripped him of divine power. This created animosity and ambition in the spirit of the sundered god that transcended time and space. When the Bloatfly Universe collapsed due to the Great War, the spirit of Based Tendo reincarnated as the forbidden lovechild of Beast Wars Megatron and another Beast Wars Megatron. This new child was part Cybertronian, part Dinosaur and part Tank, but due to a mutation in his spark he could only transform into a rubber band. As such he was abandoned by his parents. Trevor was eventually adopted and raised by Jason who took on a mother role to him. History Tragedy Trevor would spend most of his adult life trying to understand his own biology and became a master of robotics. During this time he came to love an unknown woman. This woman died in a horrible accident and Trevor wept for many years as a result. But Trevor would eventually find new love and each time the woman he cared about would die in progressively more horrible and inane ways. This anger burned inside of Trevor and he vowed to never let somebody he cared about die again. Using his knowledge of Robotics he constructed a son named Josh who would be a protector of peace, but this machine son abandoned Trevor for his father's "Shit taste." In his grief, Trevor constructed a second son named Anthony who left his father after eloping with Thomas. Lichdom Despair and anger built in Trevor's soul and such he turned to darkness after being seduced to evil by the Dark Lord of Lust, Becky P. Sucrose. Trevor served for many years as a servant to the Dark Lords, particularly Sucrose and the Department of Motor Vehicles. Using the dark secrets of the DMV, Trevor transcended his mortality by becoming a true Lich. He would set about conquering and subjugating other liches to follow his inner ambition for power. Forming an army of the undead and leading his forces with subjugated liches. Conquering the Guild A rival force of Lichdom, the Lich guild, feared the expansion of Trevor's power and sought to challenge him. Trevor was unfazed by this and reciprocated their call to war. The Lich war lasted for 100,000 years. However, this was simply a ploy by Trevor to buy time for the creation of his true Phylactery, the Hate Obelisk, a conduit that powered Trevor with all the Hate in the universe. Using this new power Trevor easily defeated and subjugated the Lich guild, ascending to the role of undisputed Lich King. He ran a tight shift and completely re-wrote the guild charter, running the ancient club into an efficient business for the expansion of his power. Impressed by his efforts, the DMV rewarded Trevor by declaring him the Deadric Prince of Bureaucracy a highly coveted role that made Trevor the DMV's lieutenant. Shortly after, Trevor adopted his granddaughter, Marissa who was left to him by his son, Josh for her "Shit taste" Ascention to Dark Lordom Feeling her grip waver on her former servant, Becky P. Sucrose planned to sink her claws into Trevor while also gaining more sway among the Lords. As such she offered to purge all good from Trevor and serve as his Dark Mother to rebirth him as a Dark Lord. Trevor initially had misgivings over this, especially since taking in his granddaughter, Marissa. His humanity wavered for he wanted a happy life for his young granddaughter. However, she was seduced by her mother, Josh now appearing in her adult life. Marissa married Josh against Trevor's advice. With nothing left to tie Trevor down, he agreed to the process of rebirth. Before the process began, Sucrose stripped all remaining good from Trevor's soul, the good fled from the lair of the Dark Lords and was reborn as Merry Magnolia. Sucrose transformed Trevor into the Dark Lord of Wrath, increasing his power dramatically. As a Dark Lord Trevor became a figure of fear and gained the attention of his son, Josh who was serving humanity as a protector of peace, and Bird Emperor Thomas who feared Trevor would upset his empire Hivemind War For several centuries, Josh Trevor and Thomas warred against one another causing untold devastation with an uncountable loss of life. Eventually Thomas seeing the devastating power of the Dark Lord, saw it best to contain Trevor in a psychic battle. Josh briefly joined forces with Thomas to strengthen the attack. Trevor responded with a powerful psychic attack. The result was all three melding into a zen state of conjoined power known as the Hivemind. Fearing mutual destruction, the three ended the war. Hivemind Trevor since becoming a member of the Hivemind uses his position to keep his enemies close while observing the multiverse and gaining more power in the background. He took on the role of the Hivemind Archivist. He much like the other members of the Hivemind stands against Anthony, the High Queen of Feminism, but has stated in the past that if Anthony does gain the power of Godhood, he will defect and join Anthony as well. At some point while visiting a Chuck E. Cheese with Josh and Thomas, he sexually harassed a waitress. The following events are unclear. Afterwards 9 city blocks were leveled and the Hivemind is no longer permitted withing viewing distance of a Chuck E. Cheese restaurant. Formation of Yamaku Academy Trevor and Thomas, set about to create powerful warriors to serve under them, and by manipulating Dirty Lyle, helped found Yamaku academy. Thomas and Trevor then set about sending as many students with incredible powers to meld them into weapons. Notably, Trevor and Thomas focused on the lifelong corruption of Hanako to awaken her Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and eventually the Rinnegan. However, Hisao Nakai disrupted this plan by forming a lasting relationship with her. Despite this, Trevor was able to reach into one of the concurrent timelines and pull a version of Hanako fully corrupted from the field of view of Hisao's stand, and molded her to be a full grown weapon. Fusion Fall During a skirmish between the forces of Feminism and the Xanthous Guard, Trevor once again battled his good half, Merry. While the battle was climactic and many lives were lost, the battle concluded with Merry and Trevor accidentally fusing into an amalgamate known as Mrevy. The intense mental trauma of the fusion caused Mrevy to flee into the Pokemon Universe. Mrevy ultimately perished in combat with Flannery, the Gym Leader of Lavaridge town who was authorized to use a mutant Torkoal known as Zora Magdaros to kill Trevor. Since Trevor was cut off from his Dark Lord Power Source and Phylactery, that Hate Obelisk, Trevor was given true death and traveled to The Afterlife. Otherworld Trial For his immense sins, Trevor was forced by Ancient Jontron to be tried for his crimes. While Trevor instructed Hanako to gather the Dragon Balls, Trevor needed to succeed in the trial or else his soul would be destroyed before they could be gathered. Anthony offered to Trevor a Shrift, to make him a Feminist Sternritter in exchange for his loyalty. Josh and Thomas, fearing an alliance between Trevor and Anthony decided to break into the Afterlife and provide legal defense for Trevor. With Shao Kahn serving as adjudicator and Kotal Kahn serving as prosecution, Josh defended Trevor against an Ocean of criminal convictions. The major core of the trial was based on convicting Trevor of his most heinous sin, Tax Fraud. However, on many occasions, Kotal Kahn would twist the evidence and attempt to convict Trevor of other crimes, like murder, and War crimes. But Josh was able to divert attention, provide hokey evidence, and bribe his way all the way through the side trials. However, Josh was unable to break the final charge of Tax Fraud to save Trevor's Soul. In a last ditch effort, Josh called for the matter to be settled by Trial by Mortal Kombat. The remainder of the trial consisted of four continuous months of nonstop warfare in the afterlife. At the end, the Hivemind was victorious and were able to wait for Hanako to gather the Dragon Balls and wish Trevor back to unlife. Powers and Abilities Base Form Trevor is an immensely powerful scientist and Dark mage granted by his combination of Lichdom and Cybertronian biology. *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his robotic body, Trevor is stronger than most humans *'Enhanced Durability': Due to his rubber band form combined with living metal body, Trevor is highly resistant to most forms of lethal damage *'Lich Biology': Trevor is unaging and cannot be killed by normal means. Since Trevor is a Lich, even if his body dies, his soul will endure until such time that his body can be repaired. This fact is maintained by his Phylactery, the Hate Obelisk. Trevor can only be permanently destroyed if the Hate Obelisk is destroyed, however it is impervious to damage so long as hate exists in the universe. Furthermore, the more hate that exists in the universe, the more powerful Trevor is in his Lich form *'Cybertronian Biology': Trevor is capable of transforming into a rubber band at will. This is not very useful. However due to his biology he can incorporate any metal into his body and convert it to living metal as well as combining with others given certain circumstances. He is also able to bud living metal from his body which he used to create his two sons. *'Necromancy': Trevor is able to resurrect the dead at will due to his study of the undead arts. His ability to summon undead is nearly limitless and he can resurrect fallen undead warrior at will. The stronger he is to the hate obelisk, the stronger the undead he creates. *'Kendomancy': Kendomancy is a forbidden martial art combined with magic. It is unknown what it is capable of as Trevor rarely makes use of it. He has been believed to have programmed knowledge of Kendomancy into Josh but not Anthony, fearing they would team up and use it against him. Dark Lord Form Trevor in his Dark Lord form is significantly more powerful than his base Lich Form however he has shown that maintaining the form is difficult and uses it as a trump card in most instances. *True Hate: In this state, Trevor takes on the role of the Hate Obelisk, channeling all Hatred through his body. This makes him nearly invulnerable to damage and increases his power to a near divine level. However hatred is an energy of destruction and eventually it will wear down his body. It is believed that this is why he cannot maintain his Dark Lord form for long time spans *Immortality: Trevor cannot be killed in this form by any means as Dark Lords are unkillable *Demonic Strength: Dark Lords are the highest class of demon and therefor he is granted far beyond what is capable by mortals. *Portal Generation: Trevor is able to make portals of true evil. *Weakness: Like all Dark Lords, Trevor in this form has a weakness that cripples his powers for a short time. It was discovered by Josh that calling him out on mistakes weakens his form dramatically. Additionally, he is incredibly arrogant in this form, causing him to make occasional mistakes. This usually takes the form of verbal screw ups and failures of comporting to the English language. Deft punishment of these mistakes are the quickest way to run down the timer on his Dark Lord state. As a result Trevor rarely fights Josh or Thomas with the Dark Lord form as both of them are aware of this weakness. Heat Miser Trevor is his universe's totem for a primordial flame spirit, the Heat Miser. Due to this, he has access to powerful fire magics that can melt most mundane materials down to molten slag though the Heat Miser lacks the ability to reconstitute like the Snow Miser. The user also enjoys nigh invulnerability to heat barring only the hottest environments such as stars and nuclear explosions. The range is limited but the effects are powerful. Minor Flame Sprites flock to the current Heat Miser totem for the user to command. Additionally imbues the user with proficiency in show tunes. With these powers comes conditions: to avoid losing the favor of the Heat Miser, Trevor cannot willingly enjoy or seek temperatures below 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Trivia *Based Tendo is one of the earliest known Gods in the History of the Multiverse, however he is also the weakest having been stripped of divine power. It is unknown what he governed during his deific years *Trevor is the main content provider and editor of this wiki due to his role as archivist of the hivemind and Daedric Prince of Bureaucracy *Trevor has an unwavering desire to commit atrocities. It is unknown why he is compelled to do this *Known atrocities include: Most historical wars, a violation of every article of the Geneva convention, several burned down orphanages, retirement facilities and multiple animal shelters, the destruction of 9 city blocks surrounding a Chuck E. Cheese, and the entirety of the Trump presidency *Despite his fervent use of Dark Magic and knowledge of Kendomancy, he believes mages are cowards that should die. *Trevor doesn't actually sleep, he just settles into a lower state of anger Category:Dark Lords Category:Cybertronians Category:De-kadian Character